


I heard yeast helps with rising?

by Totally_Here



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Awkwardness, Baking, F/F, First time writing these characters, Gen, Honestly I have no idea what happened here, I like rambling in the tags :), I spelled it as Myako, Sorry of this is OOC, could be read as platonic or romantic, i just think they're neat, uhhhhh this pairing has a lot of potential don't let this one fic decide it for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Here/pseuds/Totally_Here
Summary: Yachiyo and Hinano got paired up for baking food at the end of the year.(Another prompt thing, it was supposed to be teasing but I didn't really hit the mark but whatever :P List--> https://imgur.com/a/5fBH74m)
Relationships: Miyako Hinano & Nanami Yachiyo
Kudos: 10





	I heard yeast helps with rising?

Yachiyo’s house is intimidating. The old architecture coupled with the large interior has an eerie feeling that Hinano can’t ignore. Even as she’s being led to the kitchen by Yachiyo herself, she feels as if she doesn’t belong. Yachiyo had mentioned when they were talking about where to meet up that the house used to be a boarding house, and Hinano thinks that it looks and feels the part in some way. 

“And this is it. You said you had a recipe in mind, yes?” Yachiyo turned to Hinano, in front of the kitchen entrance. Well, it wasn’t really an entrance, more of a divider between the living room and kitchen. 

“Yeah. I have it bookmarked, one second.” Hinano slides her backpack off of her shoulders and grabs her cookbook out of it. She opens it to her bookmark, a paper drawing of a test tube, to the cookie recipe she chose. Both of them agreed on making sugar cookies for the class party, and Hinano offered to get the recipe. 

“I’ll gather the ingredients, if you tell me them.” Hinano nods and splays her book on the counter and starts listing ingredients. Yachiyo gathers the food and places them near the measuring tools she’d gathered earlier. 

There’s an awkward tension in the air that neither could think of a way to get rid of. This project was definitely the most they’ve talked to each other the whole three years that they’ve gone to school together. They ran in different social circles, and never really had a reason to talk to the other. So when the class president paired everyone off randomly for tasks for the end of the year party, this encounter was destined to be awkward. 

The cookies in the oven, Yachiyo and Hinano have nine minutes to kill and an awkward silence between them. Hinano tries to rack her brain for something to say to her, but it’s clear they know next to nothing about each other. 

“So, ah, you’re in the chemistry club, right? What do you do there?” Yachiyo ventures a question and Hinano gladly takes the bait.

“Yup! I’m the president, and for what we do, more recently we’ve been doing demonstrations for the elementary students, like making baking soda volcanoes or basic stuff like that.” Hinano has a smug look on her face as she explains her recent chemistry achievements. 

“That’s admirable. Personally, I wouldn’t know how to deal with all those little kids.” Yachiyo tilts her head sideways at Hinano, “But, how do you get them to see you as a high-schooler? I’m guessing you aren’t taller than them by much.”

Hinano stares at her for a second. Then two. Then she really processes what Yachiyo just said. And she’s mad. “Do you live under a tall rock? They treat me as a high schooler because I AM a highschooler! Seriously, I’m in the same grade as you and you still don’t get it? I might as well just wear my age on-”

Before Hinano can go off longer, Yachiyo cuts in. “Sorry. I didn’t know it was a bad topic for you. I was trying to make a joke, though I suppose it didn’t land.”

“It didn’t.” Hinano looks towards the oven to see that they still have six infuriating minutes left. “Whatever. It’s fine if you didn’t mean it, I guess.”

An even more awkward silence takes over the room. Hinano tries to change the topic, “Sooo, what do you normally do after school?’’

Yachiyo catches on and gladly complies. “Well, I generally have some modeling work to do after school. Like, shooting or fitting arrangements.”

“A model? Now that I know, I guess it makes sense. You look like one.” Hinano fiddles with her sleeves, they’re currently folded backwards, but they’re normally hanging far off her hands. “But doesn’t having a job like that distract you from your studies? Well, not like it will matter soon though.”

“Hmmm, well it can be a bit distracting at times, but nothing major. The same could be said about being in clubs, correct?” Yachiyo eyes the oven timer, four minutes. 

“Yeah, I know that I’ll sometimes get derailed in class thinking about experiments.” Hinano looks up at Yachiyo and smiles. Now, there’s a more comfortable silence between them when the oven beeps. 

Yachiyo acts first, knowing where the oven mitts are, and removes the cookies from the oven. She places them down on the counter, and Hinano joins her to inspect them. 

“Yup! These look great! I’ll bet that the class’ll love them.” Hinano decides and Yachiyo nods her head in agreement. Now all they need to do is repeat the baking one more time so there’s enough for everyone.


End file.
